


Together.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Like some serious Angst, M/M, Tears, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin were always meant to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

Thorin and Bilbo ran together as the dwarves  charged through the large wooden home that was settled between the thick trees of the forest as they were chased by a large bear creature, they had bolted the door together after they had ran through and had stood together with swords drawn as they regained their breath. Thorin had looked over at the hobbit who was shakily holding his letter open before him and aiming it towards the beast heads that was jarring the door open, it caused Thorin to smile ever so slightly that to the untrained eye would appear nothing more than a twitch of the lips.

Later that night after the company had eaten and drank together they settled down in the mounds of hay intended for the horses and cows that also vacated the room, Thorin and Bilbo talked deep into the night, Thorin edging towards subjects containing gold and jewels and Bilbo more towards his prize winning vegetable patch and Thorin had made a promise to him that when they reached the lonely mountain and he was crowned king he would request a garden for their burglar to make him feel more like home, the smile Thorin received from that simple promise was bright enough to light the golden chambers of his homeland and then the hobbit had snuggled ever so closer to Thorin and they had fallen into a blissful sleep.

_Together._

\----

The following days the dwarves marched through the ill woods of the elves that were now known as ‘Mirkwood’ and were captured by said elves that lurked inside after being trapped by spiders and being completely lost, but Bilbo had stayed at Thorin’s side for the whole event until the elves appeared of course and followed when the dwarves were lead away.

The hobbit had found the keys and had lead the dwarves down to the wine cellars before arguing about his plan to the frustrated dwarves but Thorin had shut them all up with a few words and gave Bilbo a nod of complete trust before climbing into one of his own barrels near his nephews.

They had escaped and Thorin had caught the hobbit in the flowing rapids as they were shot at by elves and Orcs and Thorin had held him tightly as if he was afraid of the hobbit going under the water and never returning to him.

Once the ordeal was over and they had smuggled their way into the town on the lake by a suspicious barge owner Thorin and Bilbo had sat by each other in the barge mans home on a cushioned bench beneath the window as the king looked broodingly out of the window at an empty catapult on top of a guard tower and Bilbo sensed something was wrong so he snuggled close to Thorin and crawled between his legs, ignoring the looks and slight sniggers coming from the company nearby, leaning his back against the dwarves broad chest and slowly spooning the soup Bard’s son had prepared for them into his house, not noticing that the dwarf had come out of his trance and now focused on braiding the curls behind Bilbo’s gently pointed ear.

The pair had talked again about the mountain- that’s silhouette was now seen clearly on the horizon- and after being caught stealing from the local armoury and taken before the master of Laketown they had been welcomed into the masters home and they had drank together, ate together and discussed plans of the future treaty between Erebor and the Shire.

_Together._

\----

The mountain had been reclaimed and that’s when everything began to grow dark, the once glimmering golden rooms and emerald halls seemed to darken and decay Thorin’s mind. Bilbo was first to notice of course as he was the one to receive a sword pressed threateningly to his chest when he made an attempt to escape the dragon Smaug and then later those following days he had received a hard slap across the face when he had suggested that Thorin was becoming mad, the king had slapped him so suddenly and with such force that Bilbo had to take a moment to actually recover himself.

The company had intercepted the fight before it got out of hand and had treated the hobbit’s bleeding lip along with Thorin’s bruised eye _(well, you didn’t think the young hobbit was going to stand by and take the abuse, did you?)_ the company knew it but none more so than Bilbo that the king was going mad, Bilbo could see it in his eyes because the once bright, crystal blue eyes that he had grown to adore were now bloodshot and dull and made Bilbo shiver in the ways he had not shivered at the sight of them before.

Balin, Fili and Kili had taken Bilbo aside and had discussed how they might be able to help Thorin through his dark patch, Bilbo later that night had snuck into Thorin’s golden chambers and had found the Arkenstone which the king had become obsessed with in the past few days and had handed it to the elves and men who were taking refuge at the mountains gates waiting for the battle that was destined to come.

Bilbo had confessed the next morning of course that he had taken the Arkenstone and everything became worse, something inside Thorin snapped and he had charged Bilbo like an enraged Oliphant, he had snarled and spat at the small Halfling and had threatened to throw him over the wall of Erebor and be rid of him and his useless hide once and for all. It all happened so fast the company were powerless to stop it as the ‘king’ threw the hobbit down on the solid stone floor and had snarled banishment at him a final time before storming away, pushing his company out of his way as he did.

Bilbo had gotten to his large feet and straightened his aching back before brushing his curled hair out of the way of his eyes and behind his ear,  his finger tips skimming over the braid Thorin had loving placed behind his ear no more than three days ago as he did. Bilbo had given a final gaze at the miserable looking company for a final time before his shoulders sagged and tears began to sting his eyes as he began walking away.

_Alone._

\----

Bilbo had stayed for the battle and it soon began to become a battle of five as Orcs and Goblins charged from further wastelands of the west and Bilbo had watched as Thorin finally completed his destiny and had sliced the pale Orc down with a sharp blow of his sword only for a needle like arrow to pierce his armour and settle in his chest.

Bilbo hadn’t remembered crying Thorin’s name as he ran over to his lifeless body, nor did he remember the blade of an enraged goblin piercing his middle, he did however remember slicing the goblins head from his shoulder and finally fall at Thorin’s side and gently brushed a blood stained hand over Thorin’s bearded cheek, causing the dwarf to look over at him and wheeze a greeting for his Bilbo which in return caused the hobbit to smile gently and ignore the pain in his middle.

Bilbo had sniffed helplessly as tears began to stain his already blood coated cheeks as the war raged on around them but Thorin smiled slightly and raised a heavy shaking hand and cupped the hobbits cheek and brushed his thumb gently over the plump arch of the hobbits cheek and wiped away Bilbo’s sorrow with the simple gesture, the sudden gesture made Bilbo whimper slightly and crawl helplessly towards the king and cuddle into his chest, avoiding the arrow that was still impaled in the right side of Thorin’s chest having now impaled his heart but Bilbo was certain the dagger had impaled his as his heart clenched as Thorin coughed a mouthful of blood.

Bilbo held Thorin’s hand tightly and closed his eyes, accepting this moment as his last as he slipped into a dark sleep with Thorin at his side, all that resentment and pain he had been harbouring towards the king were now easing and he smiled as Thorin clutched onto his hand just as tight and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

_Together._

\----

Bilbo had woken up from his sleep but he was in a medical tent and not a blood soaked battlefield, Balin had came in to great him with red rimmed eyes and had requested Bilbo follow him as Thorin had wished to see him, Bilbo slowly got to his feet with Balin’s help and had allowed himself to be lead to Thorin’s own private tent, getting a glimpse of the company bloody and bruised, each face as sad as the last, even Bofur did not spare him a comforting smile.

Balin had opened the curtain or him and had gestured the hobbit to go in, but once Bilbo was inside and the curtain was closed he wished he had not gone in at all as he saw the king laid out with a bandage around his chest obviously in an attempt to stop the bleeding, Thorin’s arms were folded over his chest and candles were lit in homage to the death marked dwarf.

It wasn’t meant to end this way, they were meant to die on the battlefield together, the king and his hobbit the hobbit and his king they were meant to pass over to the lands of their ancestors together.

Bilbo quickly approached Thorin’s side to see the sharp blue eyes watching him and the same warm smile stretched across the kings lips as it had that night a Beorn’s, Bilbo all but dropped to his knees at Thorin’s side as he began to cry but Thorin placed a gently hand on top of Bilbo’s curly haired head, Bilbo looked up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before he cupped Thorin’s bearded cheek and pressed his lips gently to the dwarfs own, instantly tasting blood as the warn flesh felt like rough leather but was as gently as the petals of the tulips in Bilbo’s garden.

The hobbit pulled away when Thorin made a slight gasp and cough before the king began saying his farewells as the hobbit tried to hush him with gently kisses on his rough cheeks and attempted to kiss every tear that ran down the kings face with his lips, Thorin had taken Bilbo’s hand and had promised to meet him again in another time where everything was going to be alright and had promised to meet him at the gates to the beyond when Bilbo’s time came but the comforting words only sent tears to Bilbo’s eyes and he began to cry even more as he clutched onto Thorin’s hand as he watched the king release his final breath and close his eyes for his eternal slumber and Bilbo let out a loud cry before he clutched to the limp hand in his own grip and placed his forehead to Thorin’s, nuzzling the king gently and pressing a gentle kiss to the cooling skin of his forehead before placing both the kings hands over the handle of Orcrist that laid against his chest and left the tent, causing the company to run past him and gaze upon their faded king and the wind seemed to knock Bilbo to his knees as he let out a sob again and gripped the soil beneath his hands and remembered Thorin’s promise of a garden and Bilbo’s promise to fulfil it but it was too late, Bilbo was to return to the shire by himself without the company of his king that he had grown to love more than any other over the course journey, he cried again at that thought as he was never to return to the dwarf kingdom and he was to come full circle in the adventure for he would return to the shire the same way he left it.

_Alone._

**Author's Note:**

> (( I am so sorry...))


End file.
